Rubber Ducky
by Cloudy Head
Summary: This is just a random story I wrote from a challenge by my best friend Pegasus and is my first one up! Please rave or flame! If you like, I have another almost ready called


Rubber Ducky  
by Cloudy Head  
  
I redid this story since it got alittle screwed up. My first fam fic on Fanfiction.Net! Enjoy!  
  
All characters belong to JK Rowling and Scholasitc Inc.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Draco! Your time's up! It's my turn to use the bath tub!" yelled Harry Potter through the bathroomdoor. The silver haired boy sitting in the tub growled.   
              
            "Figures Potter would ruin a perfectly good bath." Draco Malfoy sighs as he looks at the rubber ducky in his hand. "What do you think rubber ducky, do you think I could ever get Professor Sprout to notice me?"   
  
If he hadn't been so involved with his thoughts of the pleasantly plump teacher he had a crush on since 2nd year, he would have noticed the ducky say,"Quack, Quack"  
  
To this he unconsciously replied, "I thought so…"   
  
With no solution to his problem, Draco pulled the plug on the water, wrapped a towel around him and replaced the rubber ducky in it's spot beside the tub. After using his wand to magic the facet so only cold water would come out, he opened the door to Harry, tripping him on the way out.  
  
Glaring after the retreating Draco, Harry settled in for his bath. After taking off his robe and undoing Draco's spell (after almost losing his big toe to frost bite), he jumped in, glasses and all. He sighed and laid back to think on his latest problem. Seeing the rubber ducky by the edge of the tub, he grabbed it and looked at it carefully.  
  
He smiled to himself. "Haha! Draco still has a rubber ducky! Wait till Ron hears about this!"  
  
Letting the rubber ducky float in the water, he wetted his hair, trying to wash the banana cream from it. He didn't notice the expression on the ducky's face change to a wicked smile. Feeling the yellow goo in his fingers he sighed. "I bet Cho's still mad at me for that pie. How was I supposed to know she would come around the corner while Ron, Fred, George and I were having a banana cream pie fight?" He stops and draws a heavy sigh. "She'll never want to go to the 2nd Yule ball with me now!" Casting a side-glance, he looks at the rubber ducky. "What do you think rubber ducky?" he asked then leaned back in the tub.  
  
If Harry hadn't been wondering if Cho would be able to get all the banana cream out of her beautiful, dark locks, he would have heard the rubber ducky say,"Quack, Quack" and take a little wand out from under it's wing.  
  
Sighing, he unknowingly replied, "That's what I thought…"   
  
Harry's next thought and the ducky's next action were interrupted by a knock on the door."Come on Harry!" yelled Hermione Granger from the other side. " It's my turn!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! Let me dry off!" The ducky's face changed into a look of horror, but of course Harry didn't notice as he placed it back beside the tub and dressed in his robe. Smiling he opened the door. "Check out the rubber ducky Draco left behind!" he told her as she passed by him into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione giggled softly, and after placing her things down next to the tub, she crept back over to the door. She stuck her head out the door and looked up and down the hallway, making sure everyone was gone, before she locked the door. Hermione crept over to her towel, from which she unwraps a leather body suit,whip and high spiked heels.  
  
Smiling wickedly, she walks over to the mirror standing in the corner and changes. If her back hadn't been turned to the bathtub, she would have noticed the rubber ducky's eyes go wide with surprise. After changing, she licked her lips seductively as she looked her self over in the mirror. Taping the coiled whip against her thigh, she twirls, looking at herself from ever angle. Then, she uncoils the whip and lets it crack, shivering with pleasure at the sound.   
  
"Ohhh…how I would love to hear that crack over Ron's sexy red head. He doesn't know I could give him everything he could ever dream of…" Posing again, she cups her breasts in her hands, trying to make them look bigger.   
  
A knock on the door brought Hermione from her daydream. "Come on Hermy! Other people want to use the bath room too!" yelled the center of Hermione's desires, Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide and quickly, she changed back into her robe and wet her hair to make it seem like she had taken a bath. Noticing the ducky on the edge of the tube, she asked it quietly, "What do you think ducky? Could Ron really ever be interested in me?"   
  
If she hadn't been in such a hurry to get out of the bathroom, she might have heard its reply of, "Quack, Quack!"  
  
Opening the door, Hermione smiled up at Ron, striking a sexy pose in the door, but he just pushed right by her, hardly noticing she was there. Tears welling in her eyes, Hermione ran off down the corridor. Ron hardly noticed and went to the tub and started filling it up.   
  
Noticing the door open, he walked over grumbling. "Stupid girl, she could have shut the door…" After shutting it, he went back to the tub and jumped in, letting his head go under water.   
  
When he popped back up and shook the water form his orange hair, Ron spied the rubber ducky. An eerie smile played over his face as he grabbed the rubber ducky and set it afloat in the water.   
  
"Roger,this is U-boat 143 waiting for orders to dive…Yes U-boat 143, you have permission to dive…"said Ron, impersonating a radio. Taking the ducky, he shoved it under water and pushed it about. If he had looked under water, he would have noticed the rubber ducky straining for breath. Bringing it back up, he sets it a float again and turns for his wand. If his back weren't toward the ducky, Ron would have seen the ducky puffing for breath. When he turned back around, he was holding a rifle. Pushing the ducky so it moved back and forth, he set the rubber ducky in his sites.   
  
"So, ducky, what do you think about roast ducky for dinner tonight?"   
  
It was a good thing Ron was more concerned about getting the ducky in his sites or would have heard the ducky gulp loudly and reply, "Quack, Quack"  
  
"Just as I thought…" BANG! A shot struck the water, causing a fountain of water to splash everywhere. When the water settled, the rubber ducky was upside down in the water. Ron's face settled in a look of delight. He threw his arms up in the air, the rifle disappearing into thin air. "Yeeeeee Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what was that noise?" Ron's eyes grew wide and he gulped loudly.   
  
"Oh…uh…Nothing Professor McGonagal."  
  
"Well hurry up in there! It's time for bed!" Soft clicking noises told Ron that the professor had walked away. Quickly, he pulled the plug on the tub and dried off. Since he was in a hurry to get back to the dorms, he forgot to put the rubber ducky back in it's place.  
  
Ron closed the door behind him and ran off to the Gryffindor tower. A few moment spassed, then a pudgy, little man, who was panting and grumbling opened the door.  
  
"That's the last time I do undercover work for Lord Voldemort! Rubber ducky indeed! This school is filled with lunatics!"  
  
  
Author's Note~ Please Comment/Flame and check out my new fic, Truth or Dare!   



End file.
